Yours Truely Kagura
by Bloody masterpeace
Summary: Her Papi gave her a diary, she writes down pretty much anything she wants but there is this one guy that seems to pop up, the one she swears she hates, Sadist or more commonly known as Okita Sougo. OKIKAGU Warning: Slow romance and possible OOCness
1. November 3

AH~ I love the shinsengumi especially those two black haired guys... I mean who cares about Zaki and Toshi pftt not me. Okikagu is my favorite pairing in Gintama, well that's if you don't count me and... never mind!  
For those who end up reading this I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama if I did there would be an additional female character that totally wouldn't resemble me, I totally don't have those types of fantasies.

* * *

November 3rd

Dear Sadaharu # 30,

Today, Papi sent me this fairly thick notebook; he called it a 'diary' or whatever. The diary is a lovely shade of red, not too dark nor too light, with the addition of a traditional Chinese fire dragon making its way from its right corner to its mid way. It is, with the lack of a better word, beautiful. He told me I could right down anything that I like, "Perhaps, things that you can't seem to get out to tell your dear Papi. I know you are a growing young lady and there must be many things running through your mind." he wrote in his letter. I guess one could~ say that, but I don't exactly understand what I wouldn't be able to tell my Papi. I tell him everything and that's how he likes it so why does he want me to write in this, maybe it is his way of bettering his parenting skills. Papi really tries hard, that is one of the many reasons why I love him so much.

Papi really wished he could come see me, as did I, but I know he has planets to save from big bad aliens. He promised me though, that he would come as soon as he could. I replied back to him holding him to his promise without forgetting to thank him for the gift as well.

I visited anuego; she hugged and wished me a happy birthday. Both Shimura siblings are remarkably similar, I had thought remembering that Megane held the same amount of enthusiasm this morning. Gin-chan, however, the lazy perm head he is, just grumbled something barely audible. Stupid sweet addict!

I asked anuego, what a diary was exactly, since Papi didn't completely explain the whole concept of the thing known as a 'diary'. She told me, "It's just something you can write down your thoughts and feelings, about: your day, a particular event, or perhaps the people in your life." She helped me start it, (it is like a letter in a way), and she smiled at the name I had chosen for, well, 'you'. Anuego truly is the best, well, beside for her cooking or should I say dark matter.

Sadaharu, (number 27), and I went to take a walk this afternoon and we saw the sadist and that one dark haired guy out patrolling. The damn sadist commented on my purple hair clip I got from anuego, (the one I forgot to mention earlier), that I used to hold back my fringe. It was in the shape of cherries or grapes, I don't exactly know what it is supposed to be; she got it in the color purple to match my umbrella that I always carry around. And that guy had the nerve to comment on something she gave to me!

The idiot told me it was too girly for someone like me, he said, "You don't deserve something as pretty as that. It belongs on a girl, not a MONSTER." He purposely brought out the last word as slow and as loud as he could get all the while grinning, grinning that frustratingly annoying grin. Just seeing that childish face of his was enough to ruin my day that was supposed to be perfect and then, I had to hear his voice as well.

I was so pissed I shouted at him without a thought "Shut up, Sadist! You don't deserve to…to be… um…to be alive! Uh huh." I should have ignored him, pretended he wasn't there, but of course I didn't, because I'm too hot-headed.

We both stood in our fighting stance; his right foot forward, is upper body leaning ever so slightly, while his hand lingered above his strange mp3 player Katana. I stood with my back straight, right hand on the handle of my umbrella; it was closed and aimed right at the dirty bastard, ready to shoot at any moment.

Mayora shouted in the background, things like, "Now is not the time, Sougo!" And "You are trying to get out of work again, aren't you?!" In the end, he realized it was hopeless, so he continued walking. Damn mayo freak.

When it was almost dark and Sadaharu had already left for home our fighting stopped. We both went our separate ways, I towards the Yorozuya and he towards the Shinsengumi. When we were at a comfortable distance I could have sworn I heard a soft whisper of "Happy birthday, China girl." But I blamed it on being tired after the long day.

All in all it wasn't such a bad day, especially when I had gotten home Gin-chan, Anuego, and Shinpachi, were around our table filled with all of my favorite foods, (if you take out the fact that Anuego's specialty was there, of course). I cuddled in the fur of Sadaharu and smiled as big as I could.

Yours truly;

Kagura


	2. November 20

School is just the perfect place for writing no? Because you can write while your waiting for your teacher to stop talking... Is that not the point?

I really feel like this story is coming out good XD

* * *

November 20th

Dear Sadaharu # 30,

Papi has finally come to see me today. We spent the whole day together. He is still as bald as ever, despite all the things he's tried to get it to grow again. Once a baldy always a baldy, is my motto. No just kidding, that's a ridiculous thing to make a motto about.

The Yorozuya had a job, finally, it had been weeks since we got the last one, but Gin-chan gave me this day off to spend with Papi. I guess the perm-head isn't all that bad sometimes.

Papi and I raced to the park; I was happy to, I felt like I was a little kid again, playing with my dear Papi just like I used to and to my bewilderment he won; the old man still got it, what is he now like hundred or something.

He laid down a Chinese style blanket on the moist grass along with the food we had gotten at the corner store. It wasn't the greatest but I was just happy to have a picnic with my beloved Papi.

I laid down on my back feeling the soft blanket on my exposed arms and legs, my toes were playing in the rain dampened pasture. My combat boots beside my feet and my umbrella stuck into the dirt to shadow my face from the blaring sun.

Rolling on my stomach after hearing it grumble in complaint, I stared up at Papi, wondering what took so long to set out a bunch of edible junk and of course get out my delicious sukonbu.

To my surprise he had stopped midway to talk to a certain, hateful, Shinsengumi officer. I jumped up and grabbed his collar holding him up from the ground. "You piss me off! Uh huh! What are you doing?" I shouted in his face deliberately trying to break his ear drums.

Papi was probably worried but I couldn't really tell, all I could hear is the soft, sadistic snicker coming from the grinning faced brat. He is such a f**king creepy bastard.

"Ah, China." Sadist stopped grinning and made his usual indifferent face.

"Don't 'Ah, China.' Me! Answer my damn question! Uh huh." I was so frustrated by his stupid face, no, who am I kidding I am ALWAYS frustrated by that stupid face of his.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, the rest of the world suddenly came into view. I let go of the thing and looked up at Papi. I apologized to him, remembering we had promised we would spend the day without any interruptions.

"We can continue this some other day. Uh huh." I stated, walking back to where the food was. I turned my head slightly so I could see his face in the corner of my eye. His mouth was parted just a bit and his eyes were wider than usual, to me, he was clearly surprised.

Yeah, I can control my temper, stupid sadist. I thought to myself.

He returned his face to its rightful place. He turned on his heels, all the while pulling his eye mask from around his perfectly sculpted neck to his forehead.

"Whatever." He said almost in a whisper as he walked away. I could have sworn I heard disappointment in his tone of voice, but I took it as I was just hungry.

"You know Kagura," Papi begin while I savagely munched on the food in front of us. "Just because I gave you that diary, doesn't mean you can't tell me what's on your mind or what's going on in your life."

I just nodded as I gulped down whatever was in my mouth. I know he wanted more of an answer, but it's just one of those things that are hard to explain. I am comfortable telling Papi anything, except when it comes to the Sadist. I myself don't really understand why. I guess it's just one of those growing pains Gin-chan always tells me about.

Yours truly;

Kagura

* * *

Please review I would love to hear your thoughts, Thank you. And plus if you don't my kitten will use you as her litter box, nah just kidding.


	3. October 10

This has got to be my favorite chapter.

This chapter talks about a tub/shower in which after I wrote this found out that only rich Japanese people have in there homes. I'm not really good at Japanese washroom culture, so sorry about that one. I'm too American for my own good! XD

* * *

October 10th

Dear Sadaharu #30

Today Sadist came over to the Yorozuya. He seemed to have a mission for us but I didn't pay it any mind, I just went off to take a shower.

He had made a comment about it then again he comments about everything I do. So damn annoying! I just want to bash his scull into the f**king wall and be done with him. He had mumbled something like "boring" under his breath when I had covered my ears. He's always trying to pick a fight.

The steaming shower water drowned out their voices. Perfect. It was warm and comfortable just like Sadaharu's fur.

Which reminds me, I should wash him pretty soon. It's always hard to give him a good cleaning because of his size, I have to take him out and hose him down, and he doesn't like it. But there's no one else to do it, Gin-chan definitely won't. He tells me Sadaharu is my responsibility so I should be the one to care for him.

I reached over to grab the soap and despite the Yato reflexes I had thought I possessed, I slipped. I tried to get back my balance but the tub was too small. The shower is dangerous place even for someone like me.

I screamed as loud as I could. It was more of a screeching sound, really. It was, of course scary, pain is scary to everyone (besides Gin's stalker, Sa-chan).

The next thing I remember, other than everything going black, is someone jolting up on the side of me.

"So, you're finally awake? China." I heard an all too familiar voice as I looked around the pure white room. The curtains were closed with only a gap to show a bit further into the chaste room.

I turned to glare at the sandy-haired kid beside me after processing where I was. After some time I turned and gripped my head.

"My head's pounding." I said after realizing that it was actually throbbing for a while now.

"You banged your head pretty bad." Came from the boy who talked without emotion.

I felt something warm and calloused tighten around my hand. I looked at it and saw his hand connected to mine. I slipped it out as soon as he had stopped squeezing it. I must have accidently grabbed it while searching for something to cling to.

It surprised me; I would have assumed he would use it as a chance to go all sadistic on me.

"I heal fast. Uh huh." I stated, sitting up and stretching my arms over my head.

"The doctor said you would heal completely after a day or two. He still wants to keep you here for at least a week, though" He stood up and stretched his arms and legs, as well as his back.

"Did Gin-chan save me?" I watched as he sat back down and looked at me

"What...Oh…Um…Yeah he…Danna ran to you as soon as he heard you scream, without hesitation." I could have sworn his cheeks had a tint of red but I took it as an effect of hitting my head.

I smiled slightly mumbling to myself how great he was sometimes.

"That Megane though," he said quickly interrupting my chain of thought. "He didn't move. He was probably embarrassed to see you nude or something."

He continued again in a whisper loud enough for me to hear, which was most certainly the point, he commented on how, there is nothing to see any ways.

I punched him in the face while shouting; he fell to the floor along with the curtain. He looked up at Gin-chan with his out reached hand that was going to open the now missing curtain.

"Kag…" Gin-chan began before his mouth was covered with the Sadist's hand

"Danna, I need to talk to the both of you." He dragged the two of them away so I couldn't hear their conversation.

After a while, I saw Shinpachi yelling at Sadist like his usual straight man self. It made me more curious than I already was.

Sadist walked away waving his hand over his shoulder as a good bye.

"Thanks Gin-chan, for rescuing me." I said, smiling, as they walked over.

"Yeah, of course, you're welcome. Gin-san is just the best." Perm-head seemed to laugh nervously.

"Geez, Kagura-chan. You need to be more careful, what if Oki…*cough* Gin-san wasn't there?" Shinpachi seemed a bit uneasy as well.

"I know, sorry. And thanks, stupid virgin." I laughed harshly in his face as he bickered at me.

Today was not so bad, for one I almost died in, at least.

Yours truly;

Kagura

* * *

I think I might of put a few words in the wrong context, so if I did, I would love for any one to tell me so I can fix it. I'm great with the meanings of words, just not quite the way you use them in a sentence.


	4. October 11

The next chapter yay! It just keeps coming to me! Ah~ I'm getting excited! For my own writing really?

* * *

October 11th

Dear Sadaharu #30

Last night I had a nightmare, I had slipped in the shower just as I had yesterday. This time, however, I was conscious. I watched in half lidded eyes as the door was kicked off its hinges. Instead of Gin-chan, who I had assumed would be busting in, it was Sadist.

"China." He had said deadpanned. He looked at me, then at the blood on the side of my head before grabbing the towel from the rack and wrapped it around me.

I could feel his mature hands underneath me as he picked me up in a princess hold; it felt as if it was an actual memory. I knew my blood was dripping because I could hear the tapping on the floor like a sink that needed to be fixed.

The Sadist gently put me down on the couch. I remember thinking how Megane was going to have a hard time cleaning the stain.

He took out his cell phone to call for an ambulance. There was no sign of distress in his eyes as he said, "My friend is hurt."

At that, I knew it had to be a dream. He would never call me a friend. That just wasn't us, we were rivals, enemies, or fighting mates; never friends. And that is just how the both of us like it; I wouldn't try to change our relationship even if it killed me. I can count on him to feel the same.

The world started to turn black, Sadist must have realized I was slipping because he turned around and shouted at me:

"Stay with me, China! I thought you were stronger than this! Are you going to allow yourself to lose to a shower!?" He yelled at me with the same vigor and facial expressions he uses when we have our ridiculous verbal fights.

I couldn't do anything, I was too tired. Sleep sounded like the best thing. It hurts, it hurts too much. Stupid Sadist just let me sleep. I thought as the tears dripped off the sides of my face. And then my eyes closed.

Before I was lost, I felt soft, plush, warmth on my lips. I slowly opened my eyes to look at the sandy-haired brat that stole my first kiss. I wasn't angry, I felt like it didn't matter, though I did wonder, would I feel the same way if it were to be someone else. He was so beautiful, I thought, with his eyes closed and his lips pressed against mine. Not to mention manly, as well, I finished my thoughts.

After a while of staring at the man, of course because I was disgusted, I bolted up and was back in the uncomfortably white room.

My heart was racing and beating hard against my chest. It was because I was surprised; there was no other reason for it.

It was just a dream, but I could feel the sensation on my lips. I put my fingers to them, they felt soft and moist. It's almost like it wasn't too long ago, but how could that be? I've never kissed anyone. I started to remember what Sougo Sadist looked like in my dream. Gross! That is what he was!

I gazed over at the opening of the curtains as I heard them shift. In came that certain Sadist, the one I could not get out of head.

"Afternoon. Here, I got some water; you can drink it." He handed me a paper cup filled with a clear liquid.

I inspected the cup; you can never be sure with this guy.

"I didn't do anything to it."

I hesitated for a second, he did sound sincere. I took my chances and gulped down the refreshing drink.

"Why are you here? Where is Gin-chan? Uh huh." I looked into his burning red eyes as he set a chair next to my bed and sat down.

"Gin-chan! Gin-chan! Gin-chan! Do you have a crush on Danna?" He asked; mocking me with that cocky smirk of his.

"Of course not! Uh huh! Who would like that lazy, sweet addicted, perm-head!?" I retorted, with a question for his question.

Yeah I admire Gin-chan, I might even have an infatuation with him, but I wouldn't call it a crush. When he has those moments, where he lets out his wisdom, I can't help but look at him in awe. He is the perfect role model, to me, even if others say he isn't qualified to raise and take care of children.

Hey, Sadists?" I looked at my fingers as I began to fiddle with them.

"Hm?" He replied. He stared at my hands that caught his attention.

"I guess it's kinda lame that I, a young lady from the infamous Yato clan lost to a shower."

He shot up; his face pink just like the last time. Is he hot or something? I decided on the first choice.

"You can hardly call yourself a lady, China." He snorted with his face still heated.

"I'll kick your ass, bastard! Uh huh!"

"So Sadist, you aren't embarrassed to call me your rival." I half questioned, half stated as I started to fiddle with my fingers once again.

"Things like that happen all the time. I ran in the public bath house once and slipped into the buckets in front of the wall."

I started to giggle before I laughed obnoxiously. He joined me in a ridiculous laughing fit. I have never seen him generally laughing before, it was actually, quite refreshing from his usual sadistic laughter.

A nurse came in after awhile and told us to shut up because we were in a hospital. We did as we were told.

I guess hanging out with Sadist can be fun too.

Yours truly;

Kagura

* * *

I would really appreciate it if those that read this story review to tell me their thoughts! It would help a bunch! XD


	5. october18

October 18

Dear Sadaharu # 30,

I was released from the hospital today. I was overwhelmed with happiness. That place was way too stuffy; I felt like I was going to t suffocate.

Sadist came to visit me almost every day. It was probably an excuse to skip out of work, but Gori-san allowed it. This reminds me some other Shinsengumi members came to visit me the other day. I wonder if it's because I told Sadist that I wished more people came to see me so I wouldn't feel so detached from the rest of the world. Would he do something like that for me?

Yamazaki, the badminton freak, would not shut up about the game he loves so much. Normally, I would be annoyed, but it's actually interesting when you're stuck in some boring Hospital. He even played a game with me in the room; the other patients were cheering us on. He said I was pretty good for a first timer; but of course it's only natural for me to be a natural at everything. A nurse came in and told us to settle down; she was a lot nicer than the last one.

Sadist didn't come that day; he had a mission. I am assuming his Vice Commander thought it was a good day to get him to be productive. I am glad though, if he had come he would have challenged me to a game and then we would have had to take the game outside into the court yard. Who knows how long that would last.

When I was free of that damn prison; I ran for the park with the Sadaharu that was waiting impatiently outside. I have not seen him in a week! Oh, how I missed his giant body and soft, warm, fur.

We chased each other around while 'playing' with the other kids. Even after I was exhausted from all the exercise; I did not want to waste a single second resting.

I spotted the Sadist on 'his' usual bench. Deciding fighting would make up for lost time, I ran up to him and pointed my umbrella's tip in his face. He must have heard the clinging of the machinery because he pulled down his red mask, uncovering his sexy red eyes.

Yeah, I will admit it, Sadist has some nice eyes. His eyes, unfortunately though, are the only nice things about him. They don't even make up for anything, either.

"It has been a while, China girl." He smirked up at me from his sitting position.

"What are you talking about, Sadist? We just saw each other yesterday. Uh huh. Missing me already?" I tapped the bottom of his chin with my umbrella.

He scowled at me while pushing the tool away. "Why would I miss someone like you? It's obvious what I mean, unless, you're stupid." He scoffed.

"Then stand up. I'm waiting for you. Uh huh." I jumped back getting in position.

He stood up unsheathing his sword. He stood still, his chest visibly moving with every breath. He is waiting. Waiting for me to grow impatient, I won't give in.

We both just stood there in our place, waiting for the other. Finally, he took a side step, I mirrored his actions. I remember feeling relieved, even though we started moving in a circle.

I heard something behind me; I was distracted, he used it as an advantage. I brought up my umbrella to block the attack directed at my neck.

That is when it began.

There was an explosion of attacks, blocks, dodges, and counter attacks. We attacked and defended, a never ending cycle.

Sadist aimed for my chest, I was too surprised to dodge in time. He managed to scratch my belly leading to my chest from my naval, ruining my cheongsam. It stung a bit, but it healed in a matter of seconds.

I grumbled at the thought of Shinpachi's reaction when I ask him to fix it.

He smirked, clearly satisfied about landing a hit, no matter how small it was.

"Sadist, you owe me food for this! Uh huh!" I shouted while stomping my feet towards him.

"You should have known something like this would happen when you picked a fight with me. And it's your fault for not dodging in time. You are too slow." He sheathed his sword; he must have realized the physical fight was over.

"It doesn't matter! You ruined my clothes, so I want a meal in return! Uh huh!" I dropped my umbrella and griped his shoulders before shaking them.

"A meal for you is the same as a meal for the whole of the Shinsengumi. And this, China, is childish." He tried to flip my hands off his shoulders but I only tightened my hold on them. He gave up dropping his hands to his sides.

I suddenly felt something cold slip itself inside my dress. I was surprised and ended letting go of his shoulders to fall backwards. The object in my Cheongsam moved to the back of my head and another placed itself on my back.

I fell to the ground with a soft thud. Sadist's followed after, on top of me.

His arms left from underneath me and were moved to the sides of my head, as he slowly lifted his body from mine. He stared into my sapphire irises with his crimson ones.

"Next Saturday," He began with an almost invisible hue of pink. "I'll pick you up."

I could have sworn it sounded like a date, but I pushed the thought aside.

When I had opened my mouth to brag about winning, he had already started to leave.

I just stayed there lying in the grass, wondering if I had just signed my life over.

Yours truly;

Kagura


	6. october 23

October 23

Dear Sadaharu # 30;

There is two more days until that day, with that guy. I feel disgusting; I tried to push away the thought of it being a date but it kept coming back. I don't understand, I'm just using him as a money bag so why am I confusing it as a date? It must be because he agreed to it too easily; I figured he would put up more of a fight.

"Hey, Gin-chan, if you go out to eat something with a person who you hate and they hate you as well but they are treating you, what is that called?" I asked; if I don't understand something he usually knows the answer. Adults know a lot of stuff even if they are stupid.

"People don't treat people they hate. Why do you ask, are you being treated by someone you hate?" Gin-chan replied with hisJUMP covering his eyes.

"Um, then what if you might be some-what friends?" I asked again pretending to ignore his question.

"Depends; are they the opposite gender?" This time he answered while taking the JUMP off his face and sitting up.

"Could be. Uh huh." I answered.

"Kagura-chan, it's either yes or no, there is no 'could be'."Megane jumped into the conversation between me and Gin-chan. He was cleaning up but I guess his curiosity got to the better of him.

"Then, yeah he has what I don't. Uh huh." I replied; Gin-chan snickered a little and Shinpachi glared at him saying something about my innocence.

"Then it would be a date." The stupid Perm-head said it! Damn it, how the hell can that be!

"No! No it's not! There is no way it's a date! Uh huh!" I stood up and went to him picking him up by the collar of the shirt under his yukata.

"Geez, Kagura, you ask for my help then you yell at me for giving it." He pushed my hands away, I let him, and he fell back onto the couch.

"Is there something the matter?" Shinpachi asked, worry shown on his boring Megane face.

"No, don't worry. I'm just going to go see anuego." I told them calmly.

Shinpachi and Gin-chan looked at each other; Shinpachi still with his worried expression and Gin-chan with his normal indifferent one.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"She'll be fine; children never know what they want." I heard before I closed the door to the entrance.

I went to Anuego's house; she ended up telling me the same thing as Gin-chan. I was readily going to tell her what was going on until she stood up to go into the kitchen saying "It is always best to talk about girl problems with some food." I bolted to the door and out of harm's way from her not so secret, secret weapon dark matter, nicknamed omelet.

Not wanting to go home yet; I bought some Sukonbu and walked to the park. I saw Sadist; I made my way toward him, hoping he would clear up my confusion and tell me that I was crazy for even considering it to be a date. He noticed me and before I could even get a word out of my mouth he dashed out of sight; leaving me standing there with my mouth gaping wide looking like an idiot.

I could have sworn he was nervous but I could have been mistaken because of his speed. No, f**ck that, that doesn't even make sense. He was most definitely nervous, but for what reason?

Damn everything, why can't it go the way I want it to? My head's hurting from all the thinking.

Yours truly;

Kagura


	7. october 25

OMG guess what? Everyone's favorite sexy, killer (pun not intended), red head is gonna pop up and he's gonna be shown as a bit of a sis-con! I have waited for this moment! That's odd…I'm very odd.

October 25

Dear Sadaharu #30,

I awoke with the sound of banging against my 'room' door. In truth it was just Gin-chan's closet with a futon inside. I grumbled at the noise, covering my ears as I rolled to my side away from the nuisance.

Kagura-chan, get up, Okita-san is here for you." Shinpachi said banging on the door once again.

"But it's too early~. Uh huh." I replied not at all ready for the day that is to come.

"It's eleven thirty. You should be happy that I let you sleep until this point because you have seemed down recently; but now is the time you should get up." He said, once again pounding on the door.

"More importantly, if Gin-san has to get up, you, brat, do as well. And this Souichiro-kun is interrupting my peaceful day." Gin-chan said lazily probably sitting on the couch drinking his strawberry milk; I heard a gulp here and there.

Peaceful day, what is that all about? It's only peaceful because you don't do anything! I remember thinking pushing my hands harder against my ears, trying to block more of the sound.

"It's Sougo, Danna. And I can make your day worse if you want." He said with a deadpanned voice. I couldn't see him but I can only assume that he was making that creepy ass sadistic face of his; the one he loves to make so much.

"Kagura~ Sofa-kun is being creepy again; do something about him~"

"Sougo."

It went like that for a while; Gin-chan making up names that didn't even remotely sound like Sadist's and Sadist correcting the ridiculous names, all the while I hear Shinpachi trying to play the straight man. I could not stand it anymore; I slammed the sliding door open and jumped out.

"Alright, I'm up, happy?! Man, you punks are annoying. Now, let's go. Uh huh." I walked over to my money bag, grabbed his arm, and started to drag him until he pulled back.

"You're still wearing pajamas."He stated the obvious.

"So, what's your point?"I turned to him with a bored look on my face.

"I don't want to be seen in public with someone still wearing their night outfit."

"If you don't shut up and move you won't ever be seen in public again! Uh huh!" I growled through my teeth.

"Don't be rude to the person who's treating you to a 'meal'" He used air quotation marks at the word meal.

"Eh~ you're going out to eat? Gin-san, do you think…" Shinpachi trailed off.

The both of us turned around to look at them with scowls on our faces.

"Is it possible, are you two going on a date?" Lazy sweet addict snickered with his own sadistic smile.

"No!" We both yelled out, me with a little bit more emotion; when I say a little bit I really mean I think some Englishmen spat out their tea in surprise.

I ran back into my 'room' to quickly get dressed then I jumped back out and dragged the Sadist away.

Before I closed the door, I turned my head slightly to glare at the two males left behind saying: "If you follow us there will be consequences. Uh huh." They shuddered in their places.

"So~ where are we going?" I asked stretching my arms over my head; I hadn't the time to exercise like I usually do in the morning.

"Eager to fill our bottomless pit are we, China girl?"

"Just answer my question you Super Sadist! Uh huh!"

"A Ramen stand I frequent."

"Is that the other place you go to skip work other than the park?" I asked not particularly caring.

"You really want to get to know me better, don't you? He smiled sadistically.

"Maybe." I said quickly running to our destination before sitting and ordering 12 bowls.

"You know Sadist I think I'll thank you this time, because I'm such a kind, beautiful, and fair Queen." I said grinning toward him. I was on my fourth bowl while he was getting ready to order a second.

"You're so full of yourself; you can't even get your food into your mouth without wearing it." He made a small genuine smile while reaching out his hand toward my face.

Sensing some strong killing intent I pushed the Sadist away; I blocked the hand that aimed to cut off his arm with my umbrella. The attacker jumped back with that certain irritating and condescending smirk.

"Aniki!"I shouted with my umbrella pointed at the uninvited guest that shared the same blood as I.

"Congrats, you were able to sense me, but of course that doesn't change the fact you're so weak. And you, you're pretty brave to try to touch her, Police officer-san." He mocked us without ever letting go of that damn smirk.

"You're pretty brave for showing your face in front of me, Kamui." The sadist said smirking as well; he stood up from the place he had fallen due to the push I gave him, all the while unsheathing his sword.

I ran for an attack before Sadist had the chance. Aniki blocked each attack with his left hand never moving his umbrella that shadowed him from the blaring sun. I too needed to be covered because despite it being cold out side the sun was still glaring at me, but I had no choice but to use it against him.

He finally attacked, flinging me into the stand that Sadist and I previously occupied. It was destroyed with all the boiling food splashing on me. It burned like f**k but I held my tongue not wanting to scream out. The owner must have left awhile ago because he was nowhere in sight.

As I was flung Sadist took it as a chance to attack; when I say chance I mean no chance in hell. If I can't even land a scratch on him there is no way that brat can. His attempts were, as expected shown in vain as he was pinned to the ground with a hand to his throat. Small droplets of blood dripped from his neck staining the ground beneath him.

"It is people like you who make her weak like this." The other red head stated slowly opening his eyes to a slant. I could see his blue eyes, the same color as mine as he held his smile.

"Someone who can't decide what their hair color is 1 shouldn't really talk about other people's issues." Sadist deadpanned. I can't believe how much of an idiot he is to be cracking ridiculous insults with the position he's in and all; oh wait yes I can.

I walked up to Aniki and pointed the tip of my umbrella at his head. I could see smoke coming off my body from the healing burns.

"You don't have the right to act as my brother; it's already too late for that. You lost that privilege when you left me and mummy. I hate you, Aniki and" I clenched my jaw. "I swear I'll show you how weak I'm not."

He looked up at me with closed eyes and a smiling face which expressed that he was looking down on me and snorted before speaking "You'll show me how strong you are? You and our mother are just weak; that's why she died, because of her own weakness."

I froze in my spot, my nose stung. Did that just come out his mouth; that something that should never be said about our beautiful mother? I remember thinking to myself, as my vision began to grow blurry.

"It's time to go, so stop playing around with your sister and her boyfriend!" Called a faraway voice that sounded awfully familiar, though I could barely see him I think it was that one guy I fought with Shinpachi, Abuto.

"Don't call him her boyfriend or you'll lose another limb." Aniki said while walking toward his lackey with a slight skip to his step, I think.

"Where do you bastards think you're going!?" Sadist yelled at them getting up from his 'resting' place.

Don't go, I thought to myself.

"Oh yes, tell that liquid on your face how strong you are." He didn't stop walking, he didn't even turn to look at me.

I dropped my umbrella to the ground, turned my head away from the three males and quickly covered my face with both hands. I could feel the piercing stares directed toward me coming from the light brunette.

Please, don't go, I thought once again. He couldn't hear me, no matter how hard I wanted him too. Just a sorry along with a tight hug would be enough for me to forgive him, but he didn't even whisper another word as he continued on walking.

I dropped to the ground as soon as I knew the two other men were gone.

"China…"

"Don't look at me!" I didn't want him to see me like this, my rival.

I could hear him walking toward me, I would run, but I didn't feel like moving.

"Get on." He ordered.

I uncovered my eyes; he was kneeling with his back facing me.

"I don't need your pity. Uh huh" I sniffled.

"Who wants to pity a monster girl like you? It's just part of my job to help people." He didn't once turn around as I got on his back.

"Suit yourself. Uh huh."

His hands touched my bare thighs; my body tingled at the feeling. I should have worn pants, I thought. His hands were warm and felt nice despite the weird feeling in my chest. I could see pink on his cheeks; mine probably had color as well because my face felt hot.

I rubbed my runny nose on his jacket; I could smell his scent as I did this. He smelt nice, is it strange to think that?

"I'm going to have to wash this at least ten times." He said faking a sigh, even though I had done something that clearly disgusted him, the pink was still nestled on his face.

I could have sworn he gave me a piggy back so he didn't accidentally look at the face I desperately didn't want to show him and that is exactly how I took it.

"Despite what your brother told you;" he started after a long moment of silence. I was pretty sure people where staring at us by this time, but I didn't care.

"It's only natural for someone to cry when they are upset or in pain; it's just harder for a girl to hold it in. Don't let anyone besides me tell you that you're weak, okay?"

"Mm" I might have been happy that he acknowledged me as a normal girl with his words, even if this were to be the only time. Him speaking sentimentally isn't really new to me, but it is rare.

"You know, I say I hate him, but truth is I care so much about him that it hurts that no matter what I say to him, he will always be so distant. I just want us to be like a normal family; sit around a dinner table, talking about our days while eating the food we made together. I hate that I love him, my stupid nii-chan." I actually told him that, the sadist, my rival, my most hated person. I told him my deepest darkest secret. Seeing Aniki again really got my brain in a muddle.

The rest of the walk to the Yorozuya was silent; it wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. When I arrived home I ran up the stairs and flung open the door and immediately wrapped my arms around Shinpachi who was forced to stop cleaning as I buried my head into his chest.

"K-Kagura-chan!?" He was taken aback for a bit but soon after he too wrapped his arms around me as I started to weep.

Gin-chan saw us and just put his hand on my head while speaking in a soothing voice I didn't know he could use. "It's alright now. You can let it all out."

I turned in a way so that I was hugging both of them and continued to cry into them. I know they must have been very curious as to what was the matter so much that their head was about to explode with questions, but they kept quiet, wanting to let me talk on my own time.

Tomorrow I'll tell them everything, I decided to myself.

Yours truly;

Kagura

1In one of the openings and in some of Kagura's flash backs Kamui was shown with black hair so Sougo just decided to say something about it.

Well I thought I did fairly well on this, it's even the longest chapter. Kamui is just great isn't he?


	8. January 1

I don't know why but it took me a while to write this chapter... but whatever

* * *

January 1

Sadaharu # 30;

And so we meet again… I have not written anything in 'you' for a while, well that's because I was too excited during the month of December. Why you ask? Clearly because of Christmas. Yeah, yeah it is all the way on the 25th but I also had to plan ways to get my Yorozuya father to get me a gift. Nothing ended up working and I got 100 yen…Urg he is so damn poor! Oh and after Christmas? Gin-chan got sick from too much Christmas candy and discount Halloween candy so me and Shinpachi spent it in the hospital giving him some company. He is so much work that by the time I get home I am so beat.

I could not take it anymore so all day today I didn't see that idiot. I wanted Megane to take me to visit the shrine and go to the New Year's festival but Gin-chan complained about always being left out of things so he went to accompany the poor bastard. What kind of company can a pair of glasses give anyway? After being turned down by Megane I went to see the she-gorilla (she won't ever find this right? Hopefully) beautiful, young, strong, and very lady like, Anuego, but she said she couldn't come either.

"I'm so sorry Kagura-chan! I would really love to go with you, but during the New Year this job is always busy!" She had said after forcing one of her customers to buy Dom Perignon on Dom Perignon in Dom Perignon. If I wasn't mistaken I believe there was a red liquid pouring from his tear ducts into his hollow wallet.

I decided to go to the park like I always do when I have nothing better to do; Sadaharu was too lazy to move from his spot underneath the Kotatsu no matter how much I urged him to come with me he refused. I was hoping there was a child or two to 'play' with but they were all probably having fun somewhere with their family.

I plopped down on the brown grass covered here and there with ice that was once soft and fluffy, my arms and legs spread as far as they could go. I looked up taking in the fresh morning air.

"Oi pig, are you pork yet?" I heard a voice all too familiar. I wonder if he will entertain me like a good clown should.

"Urg why does it have to be you of all people?!" I rolled over onto my stomach hoping I would disappear from his sight if he couldn't see my face. Babyish I know but I really wasn't in the mood for anything at the moment.

"Did you know lying like that makes them sag? Good thing you won't have to worry about that." I could hear a snort coming from his direction.

I jumped up and kicked him in the abdomen; he toppled over holding the pained area while spitting a bit of his disgusting body fluids (aka spit) to my amusement.

"The hell was that for, you bitch!" His expression changed from one of pain to one of irritation.

"Are you playing stupid? You deserved that! Uh huh!" I stood over him mirroring his expression.

He slowly stood up cringing a bit on the way. I liked the face he was making, it almost made me smile but I held it. I am not an S, alright? I am definitely not like him!

"I don't have time to play with you. Not to mention I think I left my sword at that dango place I was at." He stated while turning to leave. I had taken notice that he was in fact missing his sword; _what kind of samurai forgets his own sword? Isn't it important or something?_

"Wait! Uh huh!" I said as I ran toward his back.

He froze as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"China, what are you doing? Have you finally lost your mind?" He said deadpanned after retrieving his vocals.

At the moment of his last word I lifted him from the ground and with an arc of my back I gave him a nice German Suplex.

"The hell, China!? You could have snapped my neck! I should arrest you for attempted murder against an unarmed officer of the law!" He yelled out with one hand holding the back of his head and the other his neck.

"Oh shut it, you're just being a coward! Uh huh! Now get up!" I knelt beside him, he turned to look at me and scowled.

"I'm not a beast like you, I need time to recuperate."

I stared at him deadpanned in an attempt to hide the fact I had no idea what the word recuperate meant.

"You're an idiot." He saw passed my shell.

"Lie down next to me."

"Why should I? Uh huh!" I shot back.

"Because I said to." He pushed down my head forcing me to lie on my side facing him.

I rolled on my back with my face turned to the side looking at his.

"It means to recover from an illness and in my case an injury." He was looking up at the sky with his hands crossed behind his head. His eyes seemed to glisten with his slight smile.

"What?" I asked brows furrowed.

"Recuperate." He clarified.

"I didn't say I didn't know the meaning! Uh huh!" I was a bit happy to know a new word but also embarrassed, he caught me off guard.

"Never said you did." He turned to me and I could see his smile better; it truly was beautiful compared to the usual faces he makes.

He stroked my right cheek with the back of his left hand. He stopped smiling and stared at my lips. I'm not too sure of the meaning but what I am sure about is normally I wouldn't admit or remember that he did what he did.

"Did I hit your head too hard, Sougo?" I asked smiling. Without my even realizing it I said his name out loud. I think my head hit the ground too hard when he pushed me down, as well.

"Do you regret it, Kagura?" I smiled a bit more at the mentioning of my name escaping his lips.

"I…" I was going to say that I didn't until:

"Ah! There you are Captain Okita!" At the sound of Yamazaki's voice we rolled to opposite sides before jumping to our feet.

When we looked at the Badminton freak his back was facing us and I could see that he was fidgeting in his place.

"I am sorry for interrupting the two of you, but I found your sword, Okita-san." He held his arm out behind him with The Sadist's sword in his hand.

"Nothing happened." The two of us said in unison.

"And it should stay like that." He finished in his sadistic tone.

"Y-yes, of course!" Sadist caught up with the Anpan man. "Well, see you China girl." The darker haired boy looked back and waved his hand at me with his smile. The bastard didn't look back even once nor did he open his mouth to whisper a good bye.

That's fine, that's the way it should be. I think the both of us would admit that we just hit our heads a bit too hard.

Yours Truly;

Kagura


	9. January 15

So here is another chapter with a guest appearance of Prince Hata, I mean Baka himself!

* * *

January 15

Dear Sadaharu # 30

Job! Job! Job! Today we were hired to find a cat that was making trouble for some people. Apparently this cat has been ruining shops, fighting with and scaring other pets.

So, the three of us, Gin-chan, Shinpachi, and I followed some clues to find the certain trouble maker. To my amusement and their horror the 'cat' was not a mere cat; it was the Idiot Prince's 'adorable' pet. Gin-chan really wished the clients had told him before hand who the owner was but what is done is done.

The animal pretty was normal, that was until we tried to catch it by any means necessary, it began to get agitated not to mention very monster like. It grew about ten times its original size maybe larger, sprouting ten tails and four arm like things from its back and two more eyes, oh and its teeth were sharp as hell.

We fought back as best as we could but it kept flinging us around as if we were a sac of mashed potatoes…mmh potatoes…When we finally gained the upper hand the Shen…sin…gemi…? No that's not it, well whatever group of dirty cops Sadist was part of came to stop us from injuring it anymore, which, let me remind you was barely. We started to argue about it as we ran from the beast.

I don't even understand why they are expected to protect and return it back to its master. Mayora and Sadist clearly wanted to return it to the Earth. To be honest all of the shengumushin…damn…wanted to as shown in their disgusted faces and actions, every time the thing came next to them they almost pierced their swords into it.

Gin-chan and Mayora ended up in a brawl to see who was more persuasive. They didn't seem to remember that their friends were all about to get eaten. Although, I don't really have room to speak, Sadist and I got into our own little fight. Of course I would have won if we weren't interrupted. I made a few back flips dodging the attack aiming for my shoulder and chest. I had not noticed at the time but the monster cat also made his way to attack me.

"Watch out, China girl!" I heard a shout in Sadist's voice with a little more emotion then there should have been.

"Huh? Watch out for…" I was about to ask him 'for what' before a body was on me rolling far away from the area I occupied before.

"You're an idiot. You need to pay more attention; you were about to be a monster's bacon. You're lucky the very kind me was here to save your sorry butt." He was hovering over me seeming to cut deep into my eyes with his stares.

For some reason I started to remember New Years so I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as I could while yelling out "Thank you so much, Sadist!" rather sarcastically.

"L-let go, it h…hurts, China! Ca..n't b-br…eath!" He told me as I began to roll away from the 'cat' chasing after us.

When I believed we were far enough I jumped up along with The Sadist and flung him toward the beast's sharp fangs.

"China you bitch!" He cried out a water fall of tears as he looked at the thing's dark pit and pearly whites of death. As I had planned he unsheathed his sword and stabbed it up through the mouth and out the head, pushing himself away and retrieving his stained katana. The monster fell with a shake of the ground and a loud bang while he landed as soft as a leaf.

"Hijikata-san, think fast." Sadist directed as he threw his sword over to Mayora who caught it due to reflex just as the Idiot Prince arrived.

"My darling, Fluffy!" The Prince cried as he saw what had become of his 'exotic' pet.

"Oh no, what are we ever going to do?" The old man that always accompanied the Idiot asked sarcastically.

"It was you, wasn't it?" The idiot turned pointing his finger at the Vice-commander of the tax thieves (it's a lot easier calling them that) with the bloodied sword.

"Wait, no, this is Sougo's" He pointed at the guy who walked over and place his elbow on my shoulder.

"That's not cool, Mayora, stealing someone else's sword to try to put the blame on them." I said smiling sadistically.

"Yeah, I feel so offended." Sadist faked a sad expression.

"Why is it always something like this when you guys decide team up?!" Was heard from the man that was now getting verbally abused by the Idiot Prince as Gin-chan took the Sadist's Mp3 player sword from his grasps threw it over and slipped between us and draped his arms over our shoulders.

Gin-chan praised us for our good deed and promised to treat us to some dinner. Mayora continued to complain and yell at us as we just laughed at him. We walked away as soon as Megane caught up with us.

The rest of the tax thieves laughed at their vice-commander's predicament earning them a cold glare from the man himself.

The first division captain of the Shinsengumi pinched my cheek and called me stupid while smiling so disgustingly. Gin-can let go of us once we got into a cat fight while we walked to receive our payment for a job well done.

It is pretty easy not to mention fun to make use of the Sadist.

Yours truly;

Kagura


	10. February 14

February 14

Dear Sadaharu #30

Valentines Day is a day of romance and overly priced candy. Normally I would 'ask' or steal from Gin-chan if I needed money but it would be pretty weird if I got something for him using his own money, so instead I went to Anuego yesterday and asked if she would help me make chocolate for my Yorozuya family. To my delight she said yes.

We made a lot of chocolate more than we needed actually. Anuego is surprisingly really good when it comes to sweets everything else is a health hazard. She asked me if I had anyone else to give the extra to but I told her no. For some reason the Sadist popped up in my head.

"Oh, how about that young captain that works for the Gorilla?" She glanced up at me from wrapping up a bag of chocolates. It was the biggest one she made. Must be for Shinpachi, I thought at that moment.

I looked up from the terrible job of wrapping up Gin-chan's sweets after realizing she said something. Why does he come up in our conversation just after I think about him? I wondered to myself.

"I don't really feel like that would be a good idea." I held back my tongue; it really would not be the best of interests to get Anuego angry especially on her territory. I respect and love her a lot but she is just frightening sometimes.

"Is that so? I thought the two of you got along so well too. After all he did visit you the hospital…Oh I know why don't you give him some as a thank you for giving you company. I'm sure it'll make him happy to get a gift for Valentines from such a beautiful girl." She smiled and I blushed.

"Sougo would be very happy; he usually doesn't get much from his fangirls because they're all scared that he would kill Toshi out of anger; although, that doesn't make much sense to me… Oh and Otae-san it would also make me happy to get…" Gori was interrupted from fainting and falling off from the refrigerator he was on after Anuego threw a butcher knife at the ceiling next to his head. She then proceeded to drag and throw him out the door.

"The vermin said something useful for once. So, what do you say, are you going to give him some?" If I didn't know better I would have to say she really wanted me to give him the chocolates; I agreed to spare myself from the danger of being killed.

Today, after awkwardly giving Gin-chan and Megane the chocolates I made from them and receiving hugs and tears of joy I went to pay a visit to the tax thieves. Yesterday after I left Anuego's Gori-san woke up and told me he would give him the day off so that I could see him at any time. Soon after Anuego knocked him out again; she's so lovely.

When I arrived at my destination I was let in by the Anpan man with a "Good afternoon, China girl."

The guys I haven't seen before, probably some new guys they've recruited; stared at me like I was some unidentified creature. I am guessing they were wondering why I was let in so easily. Their stares deepened when their Commander went up to me and guided me toward the Sadist's room. I could only assume that he was acting so nice towards me to get me to say good things about him to Anuego.

I knocked on the eerie door to hell with a bit of hesitation of course. "If that's anyone besides Hijikata-san you might not want to touch the knob, of course if you want you can." Was the answer from the other side of the door.

"It's Kagura." I replied.

"Oh, you can touch the knob. The explosions won't hurt you too much; actually your death would be pretty quick."

"Open the damn door, Prince of Asses from the Planet Asshole, before I kick it down! Uh huh!"

"I thought I was the prince of Sadist from the Planet S?" I heard him say along with the sound of shuffling from behind the door.

"You're actually a test tube baby made from the mixture of many different royalties from different planets. Uh huh" I told him as he opened the door that creaked annoyingly.

"You really know how to compliment people, China bitch." He said sarcastically as I pushed him aside to step inside.

"Where are all of the torture devices?" I asked as I looked around the surprisingly clean and organized room. My eyes landed on the neatly folded up futon by the wall; all that noise must have been from him folding that up, I thought to myself.

"Oh, all that's in a secret room where nobody has ever been and if someone does ever venture in they never come out~" He told me sarcastically, again, with a bored look on his face. He sat down on the floor and rested his head on the table in the middle of his room.

"You're so…" I thought about the word that old cat woman Catherine called me once. "You're so sassy! Yeah, that's it! Uh huh!" I yelled out very proud of myself for remembering.

His bored face deepened before asking me; "So why did you come to see me? Was it just to bother me, on my day off?"

"If it wasn't for me, brat, you wouldn't have had a day off! Uh huh!" I shouted without thinking. Well better to get it over with rather than to drag it along.

"What do you mean?" He looked up at me.

I turned my head and handed the small bag of chocolates to him. My cheeks tingled a bit. I must be ashamed of giving my rival (if you could even call the bastard that) a Valentine's Day gift. "It's as a Thank you for staying with me at the hospital. You better give me something on White day in return." I refused to look into his crimson eyes.

He took the chocolates from my hand and with that I heard a click, I turned my head just in time to see him putting his cell phone away.

"Did you just take a picture of me?!" I asked him with a raise of my vocals already knowing the answer.

"Black mail…I mean compensation." He said suspiciously. He's such a sleazy prick.

"Compensation?! I gave you chocolate isn't that enough?! And what do you want with my picture you creep?!" By this time I wanted to wring him of his life but I am a maturing young lady and need to keep my temper on a down low.

"You gave them to me as a thank you; if you want something for white day then I need something else as well. I'm sure a picture of one of the members of the strongest clan blushing and acting nervous would pay a high price somewhere." He smirked condescendingly. I am not his object, but I really do hope he gets me something, isn't that all that matters?

"Will you really get me something, Sadist?!" I asked excitedly, he seemed to be taken aback with by my happiness; well that is to be expected I just recently started to smile in front of him so he's never seen me this cheerful.

"Maybe, if I feel like it." He told me with a face and tone of voice that made him seem like he didn't care about anything around him.

I glomped (I believe that's the correct word) him while he still sat turned toward me and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs above his hips. If he wasn't surprised before he was now.

"Are you going to attempt to kill me again or have you just gone insane with greed, pig?" I looked at his face, despite his bored facial expression he had an almost invisible pink hue resting on his cheeks.

"You should be honored, brat!" I scowled at him.

We both heard the door creek open and strained our necks to see who it was.

"Why did you waste perfectly good mayonnaise on your door knob, Sougo?!" It was that Hijikata that Sadist seemed to hate more than me. He was looking at his hand covered in that white gooey substance a.k.a vomit he loved so much. When he looked at us he gave the dude I was hugging a disappointed look and whispered a word that sounded like 'despicable' before turning around and closing the door, forgetting about the mayonnaise.

I asked the Sadist why Mayora was so disgusted with him and he told me it was because he forgot to do his morning jog. Well that does make sense because if one promises themselves that they are going to do something every day they should always keep to it; I made sure to tell him too. He decided to look at me like something was wrong with my head. Such a jerk!

Before I left the room I asked him about the supposedly explosion trigger door knob. He told me that he would never risk Gori-san's or his life because of a prank and that wasting mayonnaise on a door would be torture enough to Mayora.

After I left Sadist's room the new guys narrowed their eyes at me in a glare with a weird aura surrounding them mixed with fright and suspicion. Some even gossiped with their co-workers. They sure are a weird bunch, I way prefer my weird friends to them any day.

Yours Truly;

Kagura


End file.
